Xims Imperium
*vom Gordian Reach bis zur Grenze zum Wilden Raum *von den Sith-Welten bis zum Hutt-Raum |Planeten= |Militär=Xims KriegsroboterThe New Essential Guide to Droids |Währung= |Sprache= |Gründungsjahr=25150 VSY |Auflösung=25096 VSY |Neugründung= |Vorgänger=*Livien-Liga *Königreich von Cron *Königreich von Barseg |Folgeregierung=*Thanium Welten *Indrexu Konföderation *Keldrath-Anordnung *Ehrenhafte Union von Desevro und Tion *Jaminere Marches *Königreich von Cron |Zugehörigkeit=*27000 VSY - 25096 VSY: eigenständig *25096 VSY - 24000 VSY: teilweise eigenständig, teilweise Hutt-Raum *nach 24000 VSY: Galaktische Republik *zur Zeit der Klonkriege: Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme *zwischen 19 VSY und 11 NSY: teilweise unabhängig, teilweise zum Galaktischen Imperium gehörig *ab 11 NSY: Neue Republik, unabhängig *ca. 137 NSY: Darth Krayts Imperium }} Als Xims Imperium wird der Herrschaftsbereich von Xim dem Despoten bezeichnet. Zwischen 25150 VSY und 25000 VSY umfasste es die Tion-Hegemonie, den Alliierten Tion-Sektor, das Cronesische Mandat und viele weitere Sektoren bis zum Gordian Reach, die Sith-Welten und große Teile der Aschewelten. Geschichte Um das Jahr 27000 VSY kamen menschliche Siedler aus den Kernwelten in Schlafschiffen in die Region des Tion-Sternhaufens. Die Galaxis wurde zu jener Zeit vom Rakata-Reich regiert. Um 25150 VSY waren die Welten des Tion-Sternhaufens in drei Königreiche aufgeteilt, nämlich in die Livien-Liga, das Königreich von Barseg und das Königreich von Cron. Xers Imperium Knapp zwanzig Jahre später errichtete Xer VIII 25130 VSY sein Imperium. Der Pirat erforschte mit seiner Flotte die Indrexu-Spirale, die zu jener Zeit unter dem Namen Ihala-Spirale bekannt war. Ihm gelang es, einige geheime Routen zu entdecken. Er nutzte diese, um seine Überfälle auf die Händler zu starten, die auf den alten Hyperraumrouten unterwegs waren. Diese Route verliefen zwischen Navigationsbojen, an denen die Schiffe aus dem Hyperraum fielen und einen neuen Kurs einschlagen mussten. Xer versperrte diese festen Routen mit großen Eisstücken, die die Kollisionsvermeidungssysteme der Schiffe aktivieren und diese dadurch in den Realraum fallen lassen sollten, wo sie dann von den Piraten überfallen werden konnten. Die Eisblöcke konnten später durch Blasterbeschuss einfach geschmolzen werden. Sowohl das Königreich von Cron als auch die anderen einzelnen Welten der Ihala-Spirale, die von einzelnen cronesischen Kriegsherren regiert wurden, reagierten auf den immer größer werdenden Einfluss und Reichtum von Xer nicht. Erst nachdem der König von Cron, Ferece, Xer nach Chandaar bestellt hatte und ihn mit Titeln hatte locken wollen, um ihn dazu zu bewegen, ihm zu schwören, das Königreich nicht anzugreifen, wurde Xer auch hier zu einer Bedrohung. Einen Monat später kam er zurück und eroberte mit einer größeren Flotte von Panna aus erst die cronesische Kampfgruppe von Duinarbulon und später die cronesische Hauptstadt Chandaar. Xer wurde daraufhin zum König von Cron erhoben und verkündete, dass selbst die Sterne vor seinem Namen erzittern würden. Zunächst waren es allerdings die Cronesianer, die vor Xer zittern mussten, denn der neue König von Cron entsandte Kriegsherren, damit sie aufständische und eigenständige Planeten eroberten. Um sich die Loyalität der Herrschenden zu sichern, entführte und versklavte er deren Erben oder löschte sie und ihre Familien aus. Der meistgefürchtete Kriegsherr war jedoch nicht Xer selbst, sondern sein jugendlicher Sohn Xim. Im Holzpalast von Pasmin ließen seine Soldaten niemanden am Leben, die königlichen Barken von Eibon ließ er in die Ihala-Spirale treiben und er zerstörte die Hohe Kirche von Xo auf Nuswatta, das er dann aus einer Theokratie in eine ihm untergebene Bürokratie umwandelte. Diese so genannte Cronesische Säuberung ließ ein vereintes expansionistisches Königreich von Cron mit einer kampferprobten Sternenflotte entstehen. Xer unternahm daraufhin weitere Kriegskampagnen. Zuerst nahm er Cadinth, Jaminere und Barseg ein, anschließend eroberte er die Welten Caluula, Brigia und Tion in der Region, die als Spiralenrücken''Lehnübersetzung von ''Back Spiral bezeichnet wurde und in späterer Zeit als Tion-Hegemonie bekannt war, und errichtete dann auf Raxus einen prächtigen Palast. Lediglich die Livien-Liga vermochte es, Xers Flotten zu besiegen. Sie schlug Xers Flotten bei Amarin und bei Lorrad. Xer respektierte dies und formte sein Königreich in ein Imperium um. Er organisierte sein Reich in drei Provinzen, die von seinen Regierungswelten, als Throne bezeichnet, Chandaar, Raxus Prime und Cadinth aus regiert wurden. Die Gerichte bezogen sich allerdings auf die vier Throne von Cron, die drei Provinzhauptstädte und das unabhängige Desevro, die Hauptstadt der Livien-Liga. Xims Imperium Nachdem Xer seinen Thron geräumt hatte und sein Sohn Xim an die Macht gekommen war, bestand dessen erste Amtshandlung darin, seine Flotten nach Jhantoria zu entsenden und die dortigen Flotten der Livien-Liga zu schlagen. Dies gelang ihm zwar, aber von der Eroberung Desevros wurde er von dessen Herrscher Maslovar Tiatiov abgehalten, als dieser ihm die Kampfakademien und die Regierungsgebäude sowie die Bürokratie Desevros zeigte, die viel fähiger war als Xims eigene. Xim akzeptierte und respektierte dies und gliederte Desevro als vierten Thron in sein neues Imperium ein, anstatt es zu erobern. In der darauffolgenden Periode eroberte Xim viele weitere Welten und erweiterte sein Netz von Navigationsbojen, damit weitere Siedler in seinen Einflussbereich kommen konnten. Während er Spezies wie die Vurk und die Stenaxer, die seiner Meinung nach „wertvoll“ waren, versklavte, vernichtete er andere, die niemals mehr in den Geschichtsbüchern auftauchen sollten. Die Welten, die nicht besiedelt oder entvölkert worden waren, wurden von Tionesern besiedelt. Die so genannten Thanium-Welten, die später unter anderem als Thanium-Sektor bekannt waren, wurden zwischen 25126 VSY und 25116 VSY erobert und sollten die größten und reichsten Welten in Xims Imperium werden. Weiter randwärts stieß Xim auf die bisher größte Herausforderung auf seinen Eroberungsfeldzügen. Die königliche Flotte von Ranroon kämpfte stolz und erbittert, aber letztlich vergebens gegen Xim. Unabhängig davon, ob ihre Königin Indrexu nun tatsächlich existiert hat oder lediglich eine Kreation der Geschichtsschreiber ist, wurde ihr die Ehre zuteil, dass die Ihala-Spirale in Indrexu-Spirale umbenannt wurde. Die Region, die als Fernes Indrexu''Lehnübersetzung von ''Far Indrexu bezeichnet wurde, wurde mit Yutusk als sechster Thron in Xims Imperium integriert. Auch die Welten, die an die Thanium-Welten, den späteren Thanium-Sektor, angrenzten und später unter anderem Sertar-, Spadja-, Belderone-, Vorzyd-, Rolion- und Esstran-Sektor genannt wurden), und die Gebiete bis hin zum später als Gordian Reach bekannten Sektor integrierte Xim in sein Imperium. Zwischen 25120 VSY und 25096 VSY eroberte er die Welten der Kiirium Reaches, die später große Teile der Aschewelten bilden sollten, und errichtete auf Huronom, dem späteren Wyndigal, und Astigone, dem späteren OHS3842-03, seinen siebenten und achten Thron. miniatur|300px|Xims Eroberungen Es ist nicht sicher, ob Xim noch andere Welten als Throne deklarierte. Wenn man gewissen Gerüchten Glauben schenkt, dann handelte es sich bei Jabiim, Lucazec und Lantillies um weitere Thronwelten. Auf jeden Fall ist bekannt, dass Xims Streitkräfte auf sakiyanische und nimbanelanische Händler stießen, die einer anderen Zivilisation dienten, nämlich den Hutten. Xim war wegen der Gastropoden sehr nervös. Er konnte sie nicht einfach überrennen, denn dafür waren die Hutten zu zahlreich, zu mächtig und zu skrupellos. Deshalb fragte er sich, ob es eine Koexistenz geben könne oder ein Krieg unvermeidlich sei. Xims Krieg gegen die Hutten Xim bereitete sich sowohl auf die Möglichkeit einer Koexistenz mit den Hutten als auch auf einen Krieg gegen sie vor. So weitete er sein Netz von Navigationsbojen aus, damit seine Kriegsschiffe einen sicheren und schnellen Weg zum Hutt-Raum finden konnten, und sandte Händler und Spione aus, die er später verhören ließ. Es gibt sogar eine Legende, wonach Xim höchstpersönlich eine Entdeckungsreise in den weit entfernten Pelgrin-Sektor unternahm. Durch seine Späher entdeckte Xim die Wunder der Huttenwelten und die Angewohnheiten und die Eigenheiten dieser Spezies. Er entdeckte auch die üppig bewachsene Welt Ko Vari, später als Boonta bekannt, die nicht weit von seinen Grenzen entfernt war, und die kostbare Welt Sleheyron, die die eigentliche Grenze zum Machtbereich der Hutten bildete. Xim war an einem Krieg nicht interessiert. Seine Kontaktaufnahme und seine Verhandlungen mit den Hutten führten sogar zur Gründung einer Botschaft der Hutten auf Ko Vari. Xim entsandte seinen vertrauenswürdigen Botschafter Oziaf, der von den Hutten den Beinamen der Bedeutungslose''Lehnübersetzung von ''the Insignificant bekam. Die Hutten waren allerdings von Xims Errungenschaften nicht begeistert und boten ihm deshalb an, dass er und die Tioneser privilegierte Sklaven der Hutten werden könnten. Xim erinnerte sich an die Machenschaften und das Handeln seines Vaters und entschied sich nach diesem Vorfall dafür, die Hutten niederzuwerfen. Er kehrte nach Chandaar zurück und ließ sich im Rahmen einer verschwenderischen Zeremonie den Titel Daritha – Beherrscher der Welten – verleihen. Xim ließ sein Netz von Navigationsbojen weiter ausweiten, sodass seine Flotte in seinem 25. Herrschaftsjahr einen simultanen Angriff auf Ko Vari und Sleheyron beginnen konnte. Ko Vari konnte in einer brutalen Schlacht eingenommen werden, doch die Eroberung Sleheyrons misslang. Nachdem sie schwere Verluste erlitten hatte, musste sich Xims Flotte nach Xos Auge''Lehnübersetzung von ''Xo's Eye, das in späterer Zeit Kessel genannt wurde, zurückziehen. Dort verschwand sie jedoch in der Ansammlung schwarzer Löcher, die später unter dem Namen Schlund bekannt wurden. Trotz ihres Sieges bei Sleheyron erkannten die Hutten, dass sie den Eindringling Xim unterschätzt hatten. Daher spielten sie auf Zeit, indem sie die Verteidigung von Sleheyron verstärkten und Söldner aller Spezies anheuerten, um die Grenzen von Xims Imperium zu bedrängen. Der Anführer der Hutten, Kossak, manipulierte Xim, indem er ihm die Frage stellte, welcher Führer sich hinter einer großen Armee verstecke, anstatt selbst ins Kampfgeschehen einzugreifen. Nach weiterem Hohn und Spott nahm Xim diese Herausforderung schließlich an und willigte in einen Kampf bei Vontor, einer Stätte ritueller Kämpfe der Hutten, die reich an Kiirium war, ein. So kam es im Jahre 25100 VSY zur Ersten Schlacht von Vontor. Xims Piloten wurden von den Hutten und ihren Sklavenpiloten ausmanövriert und mussten sich zurückziehen. Xim verlor den Kampf und musste als Strafe seine Streitkräfte von allen Planeten abziehen, die von den Hutten beansprucht wurden. Dies war dem Daritha allerdings vollkommen gleichgültig. In dem Glauben, dass die Niederlage lediglich einen kleinen Rückschlag für ihn darstelle, stellte er seine Streitkräfte wieder auf. In seiner Überzeugung nannte er Sleheyron bereits den neunten Thron und teilte den Hutt-Raum in Provinzen ein. Dann entsandte er Flotten zum Si'klaata-Sternhaufen, um die Welten Kintan, Klatooine und Vodran zu erobern. Ein Jahr später wurde Xim wiederum von Kossak zu einer Schlacht herausgefordert. Auch diese so genannte Zweite Schlacht von Vontor endete zu Xims Überraschung mit seiner Niederlage, wiewohl Kossak seinen Sieg teuer erkaufen musste. Gegen den Rat seiner Kriegsherren, die ihm empfahlen, sich auf sein bereits vorhandenes Imperium zu konzentrieren, verbündete sich Xim mit Moralan. Diese Welt hatte sich erfolgreich gegen die huttischen Sklavenhändler aufgelehnt. Moralan wurde wenig später jedoch von den Hutten überrannt und sterilisiert. Und sogar das bereits tionistische Ko Vari wurde von Boonta dem Hutten erobert. Am Rande eines totalen Krieges zwischen den Hutten und Xims Imperium forderte Kossak Xim zu einer dritten Schlacht heraus und unterbreitete ihm folgenden Vorschlag: Wenn Xim gewinnen sollte, würde er Ko Vari und die Reste von Moralan bekommen; wenn er indes verlor, sollte er seine Ansprüche auf die Kiirium Reaches verlieren. Xim willigte ein. Es entbrannte eine schier episch zu nennende Schlacht zwischen Xims Droidenarmeen und den Sklavenarmeen der Hutten, die sich aus Nikto, Vodranern und Klatooinianern zusammensetzte. Die Droiden wurden von den klatooinianischen Berserkern überrannt, Xims Raumstation, die er eigens nach Vontor hatte bringen lassen, damit sein Stab seinen Sieg miterleben konnte, wurde bombardiert, und seine Schiffe wurden eines nach dem anderen zerstört. Xim wurde nicht nur geschlagen, sondern auch gefangen genommen und bei großen Paraden in Ketten durch den Hutt-Raum geschleift. Xims Krieg mit den Hutten dauerte von 25102 VSY bis 25096 VSY. Ob er auf Vontor oder auf Varl oder geblendet in einem von Kossaks Verliesen starb, ist nicht bekannt; der Ort, der Zeitpunkt und die Umstände seines Todes sind nicht festgehalten worden. Die Zeit nach Xim miniatur|200px|Reststaaten des Xim Imperiums Nach dem Ende des Krieges belagerten die Hutten große Teile des ehemaligen Imperiums. Nur der Kern konnte noch rund ein Jahrhundert weiterbestehen. Weil Xim jedoch keine bekannten Erben hinterlassen hatte, zerfiel auch diese Allianz schließlich in sechs konkurrierende Staaten. Es waren dies die Jaminere Marches, die Indrexu Konföderation, die Keldrath-Anordnung, ein neues Königreich von Cron, die Thanium Welten und die Ehrenhafte Union von Desevro und Tion. Diese Staaten kämpften Jahrhunderte lang gegeneinander, gegen die Hutten und gegen die Galaktische Republik, die um 24000 VSY über die Perlemianische Handelsstraße in den Tion-Sternhaufen vorgedrungen war und diesen erobert hatte, sofern sich die Staaten nicht ergeben hatten, bis ihr Stolz allmählich zur Legende wurde. Das alte Reich wurde neu aufgeteilt, wobei die Tion-Hegemonie und ein neues Königreich von Cron entstanden. miniatur|links|300px|Sektoren des Tion-Sternhaufens zur Zeit der Neuen Republik Über die Entwicklung in den folgenden dreiundzwanzig Jahrtausenden ist nur wenig bekannt. Erst in den Klonkriegen schlossen sich die beiden Nachfolgestaaten der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme an und mussten nach dem Sieg des Galaktischen Imperiums lange für diese Entscheidung büßen. Das Imperium gewährte der Hegemonie zwar grundsätzlich Unabhängigkeit, bildete aus den anderen alten Staaten allerdings neue Sektoren. Aus den Thanium Welten wurde der Thanium-Sektor, aus der Indrexu Konföderation wurde der Indrexu-Sektor, die Keldrath-Anordnung wurde in den Keldrath-Sektor umgewandelt, aus dem Königreich von Cron wurde das Cronesische Mandat, und aus den Jaminere Marches wurde der Alliierte Tion-Sektor. Lediglich die Ehrenhafte Union von Desevro und Tion wurde als Tion-Hegemonie anerkannt. Zur Zeit des Kalten Krieges zwischen dem Sith-Imperium und der Galaktischen Republik kam es ca. 3640 VSY in Teilen der Tion-Hegemonie zu einem Ausbruch der Rakghoul-Seuche, die durch mitgebrachte Rakghoule der Schmugglerin Melarra ausgelöst wurde. Sie wurde von Doktor Lorrick, einem der Mitglieder der 37 Familien von Deservo und Rivale der regierenden Familien Kaons, angeheuert, um nach Kaon zu fliegen. Die im Laderaum versteckten Rakghoule versuchten nach der Landung erst Melarra zu töten, was ihnen allerdings misslang, und später die Seuche über den Planeten zu bringen. Ein Einsatzteam der Galaktischen Republik konnte die Situation klärenThe Old Republic (Flashpoint: Kaon wird belagert) und Lorrick in seinem geheimen Stützpunkt auf Ord Mantell später überwältigen.The Old Republic (Flashpoint: Verlorene Insel)Anmerkung: Der Flashpoint ist ebenfalls für die Seite des Sith-Imperiums verfügbar. Es könnte sich also auch um ein Einsatzteam des Imperiums gehandelt haben. Im Jahre 2 VSY reisten der Schmuggler Han Solo und sein Begleiter Chewbacca in die Tion-Hegemonie, um einen legendären Frachter, die Queen of Ranroon, zu finden. Dieser soll auf dem Weg zu Xims Schatzkammern, die auf dem Planeten Dellalt angelegt worden waren, verschollen sein. Dort wurden sie allerdings von Einheimischen angegriffen, die ihre Anwesenheit lange hatten verbergen können. Diese reaktivierten eine von Xims alten Droidenarmeen, um die Eindringlinge zurückzuschlagen. Mit Hilfe einer List von Hans Gefährten konnte die Armee aber zerstört und der Schatz gefunden werden. Nach all den Jahrtausenden war dessen Wert allerdings sehr überschaubar. Han konnte mit einigen wenigen Artefakten gerade so seine Unkosten decken und das Startkapital für den neuerlichen Einstieg in den Gewürzhandel aufbringen.Han Solo und das verlorene Vermächtnis Auch aus der Zeit nach dem Sturz des Imperiums sind keine besonderen Vorkommnisse innerhalb der Grenzen von Xims ehemaligem Imperium bekannt, denn auch die Neue Republik zeigte kein besonderes Interesse an dem Gebiet. Selbst die Yuuzhan Vong griffen bei ihrer Invasion lediglich die Grenzwelten an, allerdings wurde Caluula von ihnen verwüstet. Erst Darth Krayt gliederte dieses galaktische Gebiet im Jahre 137 NSY in sein Imperium ein. Hinter den Kulissen *Die Person Xim und sein Herrschaftsbereich wurden als erstes in dem Roman Han Solo und das verlorene Vermächtnis erwähnt. Die Geschichte seines Imperiums und seiner Person ist auch noch in Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds kurz umrissen und dann von Jason Fry in seinem Hyperspace-Artikel Xim Week: The History of Xim and the Tion Cluster ausgebaut worden, doch ist sie bislang noch in keiner Erzählung oder Comicgeschichte erzählt worden. *Der Planet Voss befindet sich im Alliierten Tion-Sektor. Dieser Planet gilt in der Geschichte des MMORPGs The Old Republic als erst kürzlich entdeckt. Beide Fraktionen (Galaktische Republik und Sith-Imperium) buhlen in dieser Zeit um eine Allianz mit den Voss. Ob dies im Widerspruch zu den anderen Quellen steht, ist nicht bekannt, da der Planet lediglich auf den Karten abgebildet ist und keine textliche Erwähnung findet. Der gesamte galaktische Bereich von Xims ehemaligem Imperium wird in dem Spiel übrigens dem Hutt-Raum zugeordnet, was galaktisch-kartographisch nicht korrekt ist. Der Tion-Sternhaufen ist ein Teil des Äußeren Randes. Quellen *''Xim Week: The History of Xim and the Tion Cluster'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''Han Solo und das verlorene Vermächtnis'' *''The New Essential Guide to Droids'' *''The Old Republic'' * Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Reiche Kategorie:Legends en:Xim's empire es:Imperio de Xim ru:Империя Ксима